Ron's Story
by That Crazy Marvel Nerd
Summary: We all know Harry Potter's famous backstory, but what about Ron? Sure, we assume that he lived a normal life, but prepare for your Weasley expectations to be shattered.
1. Chapter 1

So this will be my second fan fic, (check out my last one!) I decided to be different. Why not focus on a secondary character? Ron, of course! Hope you like it. (Chapters will get longer)

The earliest memory Ronald Weasley could remember was when he mastered flying on his toy broomstick. The twins were chasing after him as he wobbled around, only 10 inches above the ground, but he didn't fall. He could of only been 2-3, but he was so proud we toddled of to show his parents. He climbed the steep steps, clutching to the toy broomstick and wearing plaid orange pajamas that were once Percy's. He stopped at the top of the stairs to surprise his parents.

"Calm down, Molly," Arthur Weasley told his wife, who was pacing back and forth, holding her large stomach.

"But Arthur, what if it's another boy!?" She asked hysterically.

Ron crept up to the door, listening.

"We would love him the same. Besides, the chances of having a girl are very likely! You're being unreasonable Molly," Arthur tried to calm her.

"You said that last time! And look what happened! Ronald! ANOTHER BOY! I could barely handle the twins, and I almost cried when I found out Ron was going to be a male," Mrs. Weasley stopped pacing.

Ron had heard enough. He was very young, but he could understand. He wasn't wanted. He trudged back down the stairs, missing the pep he usually had.

"You loved Ron the same Molly, watch what you're saying!" Arthur said sharply, out of earshot by Ron. Molly sighed,

"You're right," she gave her stomach a poke. "Please be a girl," she whispered.

…

Ron was silent for a week after he heard his parents conversation. Soon, his sister was born, and Molly was rejoicing. Ron was happy that the twins would have someone new to pick on, but soon realized with the new baby, he was quickly forgotten.

Thanks! The story will get better, and I think if you know the backstory of a character, you can connect better… I don't know.. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry it took so long to post the second chapter but with horse show season, I've been very busy. I was wary at first about making this story, but so far the response has been pretty good! Thanks for liking it!**

Ron had been very wrong. Fred and George's favorite to pick on was still Ron. Mainly because was always fussing and watching Ginny, only ever leaving to grab a new pair of sparkly shoes that Ginny would end up kicking off. Ron watched from behind a wall as the 5 year old twins crept up to the brand- new light pink crib. George kept lookout for Molly, while Fred went to jokingly spill juice all over the baby. But, unexpectedly, Ginny was prepared. She couldn't sit up, but she began to cry so loud hurried back in time to beat the twins out of the room. Ron giggled and walked forwards. He tripped. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Ginny's new, shiny rattle. Ron scowled. He hated that Ginny got all new stuff. Molly had been preparing for a girl even before Percy was born, and plenty of bright colored girl clothing and toys had been bought. Ron stomped off to his room at the very top of the house. THe ghoul that lived in the attic clanged around. Ron climbed to the sagging old bed and grabbed his favorite teddy bear. It was missing half an ear, and the eyes weren't leveled, but it was the newest thing Ron had. He snuggled up and quickly fell asleep.

"Quickly George!" Whispered Fred outside of the door. The fiery-red haired twins walked carefully up the stairs, avoiding the creaking ones. George was carrying a large box that rattled on its own. They made it to Ron's room, and pushed open the door. Very precisely, Fred removed the teddy bear that Ron was holding, and replaced it with the contents in the box. They ran hastily to the door, and stood just outside of it, snickering.

The owl hooting in the night outside wasn't the thing that woke Ron up. It was 8 hairy legs scrambling. Ron jumped up and threw the large spider. Screaming, he stood and backed to the wall. The spider fell for a moment, dazed, then knocked around the room. Ron stood still, petrified.

Fred and George laughed, and were soon hiccuping on the floor. After a moment, they began to realize the silence.

"Should we check on him?" Asked George. Fred waited for a moment with his ear up against the door, then nodded. They entered, and were surprised at what they saw. Ron had made a tall stack of clothes as a wall, and had clearly been trying to throw things at the big creature. It was at least the size of a hubcap, and looked angry. It made several attempts to attack Ron, in which he panicked and smacked with a broom. George grabbed the waste bin and ran up behind the spider. He dropped the bucket and sat down, swaying where the spider had pushed into. Ron sat still, too scared to move. The twins made hasty apologizes, but Ron barely blinked. Fred and George were very confused. The morning after, they sat at the breakfast table discussing what went wrong. They never had thought the spider would of attacked Ron. They had found the spider in the woods near its house, and had fed it Daisy's Dizzying and Dazing Potion, which they had snatched from their trip to St. Mungo's Hospital. The dose should of lasted long enough for them to remove the spider and release it, ultimately humiliating Ron and sharing a laugh. This was their best plan yet. If it were to work. Ron still hadn't exited his room, and Mrs. Weasley was starting to notice his absence.

"Has anyone seen Ron recently?" Mrs. Weasley asked after counting the number of kids sitting, eating.

"Last time I saw him he was in his room," said. Charlie, munching on toast.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Scolded Mrs. Weasley, waving her wand so plates gathered in the sink for washing.

"I'm sure Ron's fine," Mr. Weasley said, getting ready to leave for work. He pecked Mrs. Weasley on the cheek and said bye to his kids, then left. Ron did come downstairs then, hunger his drive. He ate silently then went to his room. Without notice of anyone.

• * *

 **So thanks! Hope you liked that chapter. I'm trying to stay similar to the books and movies, like keeping in events that were mentioned… Please comment if you think that's a good idea or not… Stay awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry for not posting a chapter for a while, I'll try and be more active, Anyways, Seems you guys like this story. Comment please. Thanks!**

…

. Ron was buzzing for his fourth birthday. He had began to become more social, and frequently reminded his family about the new SweepSwift brand of broomstick, which was only available for a limited time. As the sun rose on March 1st, Ron was already awake, shaking his parents.

"Wake up! Wake up! I'm this many today!" Ron shoved four fingers in 's face.

"Mhhm. That's nice sweety," She rolled over and pulled a pillow over her head. Ignoring her, Ron ran to the other side of the bed.

"Dad! Dad!" Ron poked , who opened an eye in time to see a finger soaring towards it.

"Ow! Ron," rubbed his eye and looked at the muggle alarm clock he had found. "It's only 4:15, let us sleep a bit," shooed away Ron, who was still excited, bounded down the stairs.

"George! Fred! It's my birth-"

"Shh! Some of us are trying to sleep here!" Fred shouted . George shoved the creaky door in Ron's face. Still determined, Ron went to the kitchen.

"Maybe I can find the cake! Maybe I'll take a peek at the presents!" Ron whispered to himself, beginning to search the deserted kitchen.

…

"Molly," said a few minutes after Ron had left,

"Yes dear?" Mrs. Weasley sat up.

"Did you get Ron's cake?" He asked.

"I thought that you got it!" She whispered frantically.

"Well, we can't just not give him a cake," he said

"I'll try and whip something up for him," she sighed.

Soon enough, the sun rises, and 9 people crowded into the kitchen, awaiting breakfast. Ron made a dramatic entrance, strutting to his usual seat, surrounded by giggles from the Twins and babbles from Ginny. The family began to eat the pancakes that appeared.

"Ech-hem," Ron cleared his throat loudly. The family continued to eat. "ECH-hem," Ron repeated, slightly annoyed. Still with no response. "ECH-HEM!" Ron shouted, to the clink of forks being set down. Everyone looked at him. "Well…" Ron said,

"Well what?" Asked Percy, reading a book under the table, munching on toast.

"Well what did you guys all get me? I'm cool with opening the presents now, if you guys are," Ron looked happily up at his family. They all looked frantically at each other. In a shuffle of "ums," and "I'll be right backs", the family dispersed and quickly returned. Ron looked at them. They piled their gifts next to Ron's plate, and left the table quickly. Ron frowned.

He had gotten muggle paper clips that he had seen under bed, a messy card with the ink still fresh from Percy, half a photo of a dragon shooting fire from Bill, and other assorted junk from his brothers. Ron was close to tears when his mother announced cake. Mrs Weasley carried a small, chocolate cake covered in orange icing. There was 3 ½ candles, with the ½ falling off the edge. The cake was still undercooked, and most of the family spit it out. Ron, who was very upset by his poor birthday, mumbled a thank you and began to shuffle to his room.

"Wait. Ron, come sit here," patted a section in the couch. Ron perched on the sagging, old couch. Mr. Weasley cleared his throat. "Since its your birthday, I think it's time I tell you to tale of the Three brothers,"

Ron immediately perked up. It was a tradition, once a Weasley was old enough to understand the story, it was told to them. Ron waited eagerly. Mr. Weasley picked up the old book and checked his watch.

"Oh! It's nearly 10! Time for bed Ron!" Ron frowned again, but put his arm on his shoulder. "I'll tell you tomorrow, how about that?" Ron nodded, and scrambled back upstairs to put on his pajamas.

 **Okay! So thanks for sticking through. Truth is, I was too lazy to start the story of the three brothers but I'll definitely explain later. Thanks people!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow. I realize that I've been inconsistent with posting. I've gotten really busy, I know that's a bad excuse, but it's true. It seems you guys really like this story! I've been getting a lot of nice comments. Thanks guys!**

...

The days went by and soon Ron had forgotten about the story. His dad would get home late, fall asleep, eat, then go back to work. As summer approached, the Hogwarts list of supplies for Percy, Charlie, and Bill came flying in. The Weasleys' were crodwed around the breakfast table when Errol, their ancient bird, crashed into the jam jar. Wiping off the jelly from the owl, Mrs. Weasley handed the letters out.

"Ok everyone, get ready. We're going to get our school supplies early this year," she shooed the red heads away and began to magic dirty plates into the kitchen sink. Ron was over joyed. He had been to Hogsmeade before, but usually he was too young to understand what was happening, he pretended to brush his teeth to impress his mother, pulled on a Chudley Cannons Player In Progress t-shirt that was a few years old but fit well. Rushing after his brothers, they waited in front of the fireplace as their mother flung what looked like ash, to make the fire place roar green. They entered the fire, and the entire family was soon standing in the Leaky Cauldron's Floo Network connected fireplace. Them, along with other wizards and witches casually chatted and exited the crowded pub to Diagon Alley.

Ron looked around, taking in the view. He had scene it before, of course, but not that he could remember so clearly. Shops and taverns were stacked close together, selling such a variety of goods. One witch pushed a cart through the streets with a neon sign Spellotaped to the side reading 'Curse- repelling Candles, Protect and scent!' Fred snickered, while rolled his eyes mumbling how he should report that. They stopped to have the three oldest do their shopping with Mrs. Weasley, while Ron, George, and Fred went with to look around. Ron wandered to a window that was being surrounded by other young wizards, while the twins were arguing with their father on why a new owl was essential.

"Woah!" Ron gasped. In the shelf for the window, the newest broomstick model was laying on a specially designed case.

"The Cleansweep3001! Fastest model of the year!" The young wizards exchanged probably untrue gossip. Ron listened in.

"I heard that a wizard stood on and took off so fast they never found him!" A teenaged wizard said to scare the kids. It didn't work

"I bet that me mum wouldn't want me to ride it," a Scottish boy around Rons age said, staring with wide eyes. At the shelf. Ron nodded and stared too. Suddenly, behind the window, the Shopkeeper picked up the expensive broom with the case carefully.

"Oi! Where are they taking it?" The teen shouted along with the rest with yells of disapproval. The door to the shop opened, and the case with the broom went first, floating as if on invisible wheels. A platinum blonde boy who seemed about 5 or six, with an upturned nose and a sneering expression strode out, followed by what must be the father, they looked identical, but the father had longer hair and carried a cane. The wizards who were goggling at the broom from behind the window looked at the pair with jealous loathing.

"Ron! There you are! I thought I would have to tell your mother I lost you! I-" Mr. Weasley said

"Arthur," the father of the blonde boy strode over to , tapping his cane obnoxiously.

"Lucius," nodded, clearly annoyed. They engaged into an awkward conversation, while the son marched to Ron. Not saying anything, he clearly put emphasis on the fact that he had a nice new broom. Ron looked enviously at it. On the smooth black handle. The words 'Draco' had been carved. The adults stopped talking, and soon left. grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him away from the store, muttering under his breath.

"Dad?" Asked Ron

"Yes Ronald?" Arthur only used Ron's full name when he was aggravated

"Can I get a new broom too?" He looked up at his father with pleading eyes. Arthur stopped walking and sighed

"Ron, we can't really afford a new broom at the moment, you can have Bill's old one," he continued to walk. Ron looked sadly at his feet. Looking around, he noticed everywhere that witches and wizards were buying new things. New school supplies, new pets, toys, brooms. He looked up to see George being refused a box of chocolate frogs by his mom. An odd feeling whirred in Ron's stomach. He had always known that his family wasn't rich, but he had never thought that other people were. He assumed it was normal to be unable to buy new items because of the price. As his family went into a second-hand robe store, Ron sat outside. He kicked his scuffed shoes at tiny rocks and after a few minutes, got bored. He stood up and began to trace the cracks in the brick wall. He was absentmindedly tracing and staring into space when he felt an odd texture. He looked closer and saw writing. Ron was learning to read, and it took him a few minutes to sound the words out. In old looking ink, someone had scribbled the words 'Voldemort still lives' Ron was confused. What was a Voldemort? He thought.

"Come on Ron, we need to get home before the dragon stew spoils," Mrs, Weasley grabbed Ron's wrist, and after a count they all disappeared into the green flames and back to their house.

At dinner, everything was normal. All of the Weasleys were chewing happily, when Ron metaphorically dropped a bomb

"What's a Voldemort?" He asked randomly, when there was a lull in conversation. All spoons dropped and jaws dropped, and all faces turned to Molly, Arthur, and Ron.

"What?" Ron asked, confused.

"Where did you hear that, Ronald?" mr. Weasley tried to say calmly.

"Uh.. Someone wrote in in Diagon Alley. What's wrong with it?"

Arthur sighed. "Ronald, Never say ...Voldemort," He shuddered when he said it. "They call him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It was about time you learned," Arthur drew a deep breath. "A long time ago, a wizard went very bad. No one knows why but he did. And he killed many people. A lot of people are scared of him, that if you say his name he'll come back. that's rubbish, but still,"

"What happened to V- Uh.. he-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Ron was shaking a bit. He looked with scared eyes at his father

"About 4 years ago, before you could talk Ron, You were 1 ½, I think… He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named went to kill a family because… Well no one knows exactly why. I think because the family was against him, any way, he goes to kill the family, when something wonderful, yet weird happens. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named killed the mother and father, and he was going to kill the boy, The boy was only 1 year old, mind you, and.. The curse rebounded and killed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named,"

Ron was astounded. "Why? How!?" He questioned

"Well, like I said. It's a mystery. All they know is that the boy's name is Harry Potter, but we're not sure where he is now, probably with Dumbledore, being protected. Well, it's getting late, off to bed Ron," Arthur rushed Ron to his room, and Ron could hear a slight argument between his parents. Ron didn't sleep much, but he thought a lot about the poor boy with no mom or dad.

Dang, It took me a few weeks to finish up that. Well, tomorrow's my Birthday! YAY! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, Keep being cool!


End file.
